The present invention relates in general to a heater for use with an aquarium tank and, more particularly, to an aquarium tank heater that is disposed outside of the aquarium tank and secured to an outer surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,241 shows one version of a prior art aquarium heater of the type that is mounted externally of the aquarium tank. However, this prior art device is not totally self-contained and requires the use of a separate temperature controller and temperature sensor. Furthermore, the sensor must be placed in the water within the tank and requires a connection between the sensor and the main heater unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved aquarium heater and of the type that is disposed outside of the aquarium tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium tank heater that is provided with relatively simple means for securing the heater in preferably intimate contact with an outer surface of the aquarium tank.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium heater that is of relatively simple construction and that is quite compact and readily adapted in shape for compatibility with an aquarium tank.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium heater that is provided with a relatively large heating surface area, which area is preferably defined by a metallic plate held in relatively intimate contact with the side wall, usually of glass, of the aquarium tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium heater that is readily adapted to being secured in any one of a number of different positions on the aquarium tank.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an aquarium heater that is relatively compact and that is essentially self-contained providing the functions of heating, temperature sensing, and settable temperature control all within one single self-contained unit.